


Caught Ya

by Katcher



Series: Bananun Prompts [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: POSSESSED MARY EUNICE FINDS LANA MASTURBATING IN HER CELL AND SHE "PUNISHES HER" AKA HOT SMUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Ya

Lana gasped as her own fingers moved over her throbbing clit. It had been so long since she had gotten off and she knew she was never going to get the image of that beautiful bitch of a nun out of her head until she took care of herself. Her once innocent blue eyes now served as teasing blue orbs that sparkled with mirth each time she teased or punished any of the patients. Blonde hair that she caught glimpses of looked so soft and beautiful.

Lana’s gasps and moans became louder and faster and she slipped her fingers into herself as she thought of the blonde woman. She was getting close when her door opened and light from the hallway spilled in. She pulled her hand from her panties and sat up quickly just as the object of her affections walked through the door.

“Now, Miss Winters. Just what were you doing?” Lana gulped and scooted back on the bed as she looked up into blue and yellow swirling eyes, “I think you were in here being.. Naughty,” The nun turned and shut the door behind her. She turned to face Lana, “Am I right, Miss Winters?”

“Sister,” Mary shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter. I know I’m right.. Now, what prompted this little rendezvous?” Lana looked up at her, “Ooh. Let me guess. That little girlfriend you’ve got waiting for you on the outside?” Lana’s temper flared when she thought of Wendy and how she’d betrayed her and shook her head, “Hmmm. Not her.. Then, was it Shelley? I thought you’d have a little more self respect than that but-”

“It wasn’t Shelley,” Lana’s eyes widened at her own outburst and Mary made eye contact with her.

“Not Shelley… Then, who?” Lana bit her lip and Mary leaned forward and put her hands on either side of Lana on her mattress, “You can tell me or I can go get a guard and let them deal with you.”

Lana swallowed hard and dropped her gaze to her lap, “You,” She barely whispered the word out but she knew the woman heard her. She stood back up and looked down at the patient who wouldn’t raise her gaze.

“You were touching yourself to thoughts of me?” Lana closed her eyes and nodded to the woman, “I think that calls for punishment then, Miss Winters,” Lana nodded. She was expecting this. What she wasn’t expecting was for the woman to place herself down straddling the woman’s lap. Lana gasped and looked up making eye contact with the blonde woman.

“Sister?” Mary smirked and rolled her hips against Lana’s. The patient gasped out. Her arousal was still very much heightened from before, “Oh my God.”

“No, that was me,” Lana made eye contact confused but nodded anyway, “Like I said. You need to be punished, Miss Winters,” Lana nodded to her, “And I think I know just the punishment.”

“And what would that be?” Mary smirked at the boldness of the patient below her. She ran her hand down between their bodies and never broke eye contact with the brown eyes in front of her. Lana gasped out loudly when Mary’s hand cupped her roughly through her panties.

“Hmm. Those thoughts of me must’ve turned you on quite a bit, Miss Winters,” Lana nodded and Mary pressed against her roughly. She let out a moan, “You’re quite wet through these panties, Lana,” Lana made eye contact when she said her first name and bit her lip nodding. The nun pulled her hand away and gripped Lana’s wrists. She guided her hands to her hips and grinned when Lana gripped the woman in her lap, “Now, you’re not to move your hands. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Mary smirked and moved her hand back to Lana’s cloth covered center. She slipped her hand into the front of her panties and found her clit quickly. Lana let out a moan and dug her finger tips into the blonde’s hips.

“Hmm. This isn’t going to take long at all, Lana dear,” The brunette bit her lip as Mary circled her clit roughly and gripped her hips harder in her hands. She whimpered as Mary pulled her fingers away, “Hmm. You thought I would make this easy on you? This is still a punishment, Miss Winters,” Lana moaned and Mary put her fingers to the patient’s lips. Lana opened her mouth and sucked the woman’s fingers into her mouth. Mary smirked and Lana dug her blunt finger nails into the woman’s hips again.

Mary moved her hands back to Lana’s center and slipped two fingers into her without warning. Lana let out a loud moan and rocked the nun down into her lap by the grip she had on her hips. The blonde let out a moan and sucked in a breath as she looked into lust filled brown eyes, “That was very naughty, Miss Winters,” Lana nodded and Mary brought her other hand up and slapped her across the cheek. Lana gasped but whimpered when that same hand trailed soft fingertips over the stinging mark left behind, “Don’t do it again,” Lana nodded and Mary gripped her chin to bring her gaze up to look at her. She continued to pump her fingers and could feel Lana getting close again, “Are you ready to come, Lana?” Lana looked unsure but nodded to her anyway. Mary pumped a few more times before retracting her hand again. 

She reveled at the groan that was thrown her way and brought her fingers to her own mouth this time to lick them clean. Lana watched her with wide eyes and the blonde felt a sharp pain as the woman below her dug her thumbs into her hips. She smirked deviously down at her and leaned forward to nip sharply at her bottom lip, “Are you ready for me again, Miss Winters?” Lana nodded and Mary moved her hand back down to her center.

The brunette let out a loud moan as the woman pushed two fingers into her again. She met blue eyes and bucked her hips against Mary’s hand. The blonde smirked down at her and pulled her fingers out to circle her clit roughly. Lana let out a loud moan and her head fell forward onto her shoulder. Mary paused for a moment but shook her head and continued her assault on the woman’s clit. Lana was clenching harshly now and she could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. She was close and wondering if the woman would let her get off this time.

Mary doubled her efforts and knew the woman below her was close again. She bit her lip and nodded before flicking her clit roughly and reveling at the woman’s moan as she came undone beneath her. Lana’s breathing finally evened out and she watched the woman pull her fingers from her and slip them into her own mouth. She moaned loudly at the sight and gripped the woman’s hips again.

“Same time tomorrow night, Miss Winters?”


End file.
